Love Me, Please, Oh Great Ice Prince
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto and Kiba make a bet on whether or not Sasuke's a virgin.


'What the heck is he doing?' thought the raven.

A blond boy was sitting on the table in front of the raven-haired boy. The blond, named Naruto, was currently looking at, no, not looking, examining the raven, named Sasuke, with such a curious look. He was studying Sasuke, but why? Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and then leaned in and began ghosting his lips over Sasuke's cheeks and lips. This caused the Uchiha to shiver. He was sure his cheeks were beat red by now. What did Naruto think he was doing?!

Naruto leaned into the crook of Sasuke's neck, and softly spoke into his ear, "I guess I was right, eh teme?" This only caused the raven to feel even more confused.

"What…what are you talking about?" What was the blond wrong about? The blond moved of the table, (which he was barely on at this point anyway) and sat on Sasuke's lap. He leaned into Sasuke's ear and continued speaking, now in a hushed whisper.

"I made a bet with Kiba." Damn, this must be bad if Kiba's involved. "He said with all those fan girls' that you must have had your way with at least a few of them. I said that you were too much of a cold-hearted bastard to ever do things like that. You smell like a virgin, so I was right!" Wait, how can someone 'smell like a virgin'? Naruto had definitely lost it. With that thought still fresh in Sasuke's mind, the blond sat up and rested his forehead on Sasuke's. "I bet you haven't even had your first kiss!"

"That's not true, dobe. Don't you remember?" Images of their kiss at the academy came flooding back. Damn, that was an awesome day!

Naruto blushed at the memory of their lips 'accidentally' touching. "That was an accident, teme! Besides, that doesn't count," he then smirked at his black-haired rival "but this does."

With that said he slowly tipped Sasuke's chin up and then kissed the raven. Sasuke was startled at first, but then took control of the kiss. He licked at Naruto's bottom lip, which caused the blond to eagerly open his mouth. Their tongues instantly began to battle for dominance with Sasuke coming out on top. After fully ravishing each other's mouths they broke for air.

"Se…See, Sasuke?…_That's_ a kiss." He smiled at said boy, who was still panting, just like himself.

"So…you were…betting on me?"

"Yea…yeah. So, am I right? I am right, aren't I!"

"Well, you are…for now." Sasuke gave Naruto a wicked grin. 'By the end of the night neither of us will be a virgin, my little dobe.'

"Oh? Well then, I guess I should further examine you, just to be sure."

"And I must make sure you're examining correctly." With that, they left to go 'examine' each other, sharing the evilest looks ever imagined.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he came into the raven's awaiting mouth. Even though it tasted strange, Sasuke made sure to lick up every bit of it. He moved and started stretching his blond with his tongue. Said blond began whimpering in pleasure. Once that wasn't enough, Sasuke replaced his tongue with his fingers, adding another when needed.

When Sasuke felt that Naruto was stretched enough, he removed the fingers and replaced them with his erection and slowly moved inside., Naruto, not used to the pain, cried out. It hurt, but he wanted it, so Sasuke continued after the blond reassured him. After Naruto adjusted, Sasuke began thrusting himself in and out of him. During one of them he hit a bunch of nerves that caused the blond to cry out in pleasure.

"Sasuke!...There...oh, please, there!"

Being the evil bastard he is, Sasuke demanded that Naruto beg for it. "Come on, dobe. Beg for me."

"Damn you, teme...uh...fine." Sasuke looked at Naruto and waited for the blond to continue. "Love me, please, oh great ice prince!"

That was all it took to make Sasuke go as hard and fast as he could. In no time at all the two came, Naruto just seconds before Sasuke. When they could move again Sasuke softly kissed Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too, teme." Naruto moved to look Sasuke in the eyes and said "I guess Kiba was right after all, but I don't mind being wrong."

"Are you sure that he's right?" Sasuke asked with a wicked grin.

"Hmm...maybe I'm not."

"Oh, well we can't have that."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, was I right?" Kiba asked after the 'examination' was redone about 6 times.

"Uh...yeah." Naruto said while blushing.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kiba started laughing, but quieted down at the sight of the Great Ice Prince.

"Naruto..." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Would you like to move in with me?" he mentally asked 'so we can examine each other ever night'

"Yes!" Naruto ran into Sasuke's arms and madly kissed him. Kiba, who was still shocked from Sasuke's question, merely fainted. He woke up to find a note on him 1 hour later.

_Hey dog-breath,_

_I was right, but now you are. I'll give you a hint. When I found Sasuke he was a virgin, but when I left he definitely wasn't. See you later!_

_Naruto_

'Damn', thought Kiba, 'Naruto beat me. At least I won the bet. At least I get to force Naruto to take pictures of the girl's side of the onsen! Maybe even Hinata will be there!'

Sadly, Naruto was too busy to get those pictures at the moment.

* * *

Okies, that was my first lemon ever, so please don't hurt me!!! Also, I don't know where this came from. Actually I was bored and it popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks, I'll try to write better next time!


End file.
